Green eyed
by unlovable-gaz
Summary: (Chapter 4 up!) Voldie has an evil plan! (What else is new?) He wants to lure Harry to his side, and realizes that his raging teenage hormones may be the solution!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: My first attempt at Harry Potter fanfic, so bear with me. Everyone knows I don't own Harry, Draco, or any of the rest. I'm just playing with them for a bit.  
  
  
  
Pansy Parkinson lay in her bed in the Slytherin girls' dorm, her blond hair spread around her head on the pillow. She didn't sleep, because she was waiting. "Doesn't waste any time, does he?" she whispered to herself. She knew the rest of her dormitory was asleep, judging from the quiet, even breathing, and the snoring from Millicent Bullstrode. "It's only the 19th of September and already he has a plan for that Potter boy."  
  
Pansy sat up in bed, absent-mindedly fingering her forearm. There it was, that dull pain. Voldemort knew she wouldn't need to be awakened by the call. He knew she was as faithful to him as her parents were. Pansy crept out of her bed, out the dormitory door, and down the hall. She moved slowly and leisurely, ears pricked for any sound aside from her own soft footsteps.  
  
She had always appreciated the location of the Slytherin dorms, for they were by far the easiest to leave the castle from. Gryffindors had to come all the way from their tower, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff also had flights of stairs to brave. The Slytherin exit was nearest the Forbidden Forest, which was where the Dark Lord awaited her. Really, this location was perfect.  
  
As she ascended the short flight of stairs outside she wondered idly if she would run into her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, on the way into the forest. He'd certainly be there tonight. Draco, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy herself were the only sixth year Slytherins that were servants of Voldemort. There was one other at Hogwarts school, a Ravenclaw fifth year boy whose name escaped Pansy.  
  
Pansy didn't see anyone as she picked her way through the trees. Once she was far enough into the forest, she pulled her wand from an inside pocket and muttered "Lumos," to light the end of it, just enough to see in front of her. Suddenly, she heard rustling behind her. She whirled around, and seeing nobody, extinguished her wand with a whispered "Nox."  
  
"Calm down, Parkinson. It's only me." A friendly voice said.  
  
"Zabini?"  
  
"Yep. Scared you, didn't I?"  
  
"Shut up Blaise. Have you found them yet?"  
  
"Yeah, come with me, everyone else is here already." 


	2. Chapter 2

--AN: Just thought I'd warn you, this is going to turn out slashy. Not for another few chapters, but it'll happen(--  
  
Blaise led Pansy to a tiny clearing. A small fire cast pale orange light on the faces of a few Death Eaters. Pansy could barely recognize Lucius Malfoy from under the black hood of his cloak. She and Blaise were the only students present. She wondered why Draco hadn't been summoned. Blaise had said everyone was waiting for her.  
  
Pansy's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of an old man. "Welcome, my servants," he said. Death Eaters scattered to face him. She squinted in the direction of the voice. What her eyes found astounded her. The man was dressed in ragged muggle clothing, dirty and unkempt. His hair was brown and clumped together. But his face, his face was exactly that of Voldemort.  
  
"Do not be frightened by this disgusting muggle body. I have my reasons for choosing it. A feeble, unobtrusive mind, a common appearance. Other muggles are not threatened by it. It makes my quest much easier." He strode slowly around the small circle. "Good, everyone is present. I will now tell you of my latest plan. Another advantage of using this muggle body is access to its thoughts and memories. A phrase I had not heard before was lost in the back of this muggle's mind. "If you cannot beat them, join them." Pansy glanced at Blaise, who looked slightly confused. "Of course I do not intend to make friends with Albus Dumbledore or Harry Potter. But one of you will." Pansy realized that Voldemort was looking at her and Blaise. She tried not to shiver under his gaze. "Pansy Parkinson, is it?" She nodded. "Take this, girl, and administer it to Mr. Potter while you are alone." Voldemort handed her a vial. "It is a love potion, so you must be the first person he sees after drinking it. Do not discuss this with anyone not present tonight."  
  
Voldemort turned to another Death Eater. "Severus Snape, you will give her an opportunity to complete her task."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"Very well then." The Dark Lord walked to the fireside, facing the horseshoe shape his minions had formed. The pale orange of the fire flared up and lit his face more clearly. "This meeting has come to a close. I suggest that each of you return home immediately." He turned around. " Walk this way, and you will be able to apparate." A few of the Death Eaters followed Voldemort in the direction he was walking. Pansy cast around for her parents. It seemed they were not present either. Draco was probably sleeping, and Lucius would just fill him in the next morning, by owl.  
  
As she and Blaise walked silently back to the castle, she wondered what Voldemort had in store for her. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm looking for a beta. If you want to volunteer, review. Hey, review anyway!  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of Neville groaning. "Ugh, what did you do that for, Lancelot?" Neville was sitting up in bed, rubbing the side of his head and holding a small brown package. He carefully untied the strings around the box and opened it.  
  
Harry rolled out of bed and looked out the window at the comfortable fall weather. My favorite kind of day, he thought. He went to Neville's bedside. "What have you got there, Nev?" he asked, curious. Harry leaned over the bed to get a closer look.  
  
"It's a birthday cake, from my Gran. Happy sweet sixteen. It's a day early too." Neville lifted the little white cake from the box. "Oh, and a book, Helpful Spells for Awkward Teen Wizards. Gee, thanks Gran."  
  
Harry was very relieved when Neville mentioned that his gift had come early, he had forgotten all about Neville's birthday. Luckily, today was Friday, there was a Hogsmeade visit tonight. He had plenty of time to get Nev a gift.  
  
Ron stirred in his bed. Harry watched him sit up and scratch his stomach sleepily. "I'm starved!" he declared. "Let's go get breakfast."  
  
.....  
  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were seated at the Gryffindor table when Pansy entered the Great Hall. Draco was standing behind Potter, no doubt drawling out some nasty insult directed at Weasley. "It's the easiest way to get Potter upset, to torment his friends," he'd told Pansy once. Pansy watched as Weasley went very red in the face. Potter turned to him and put a palm on his chest, holding him away from Draco, who didn't look the least bit concerned that Weasley obviously wanted to pummel him into the stone floor.  
  
Draco laughed and delivered his parting shot before sauntering over to where Pansy sat at the Slytherin table. Draco sat next to her and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Good morning," he said, smirking.  
  
"What was that all about?" Pansy asked. "Did you bring up Weasley's poverty again? Pathetic, that."  
  
"No, just gloating over Father being Minister of Magic," Draco said between bites of toast. "It's a fresh wound, because Father just denied Arthur Weasley a promotion, again." Draco smiled. His father had been elected last year, when that nutter Cornelius Fudge refused to believe that Voldemort had returned. Lucius had managed to convince most of magical England that his having previous inside knowledge of the Dark Lord and his habits would be a beneficial trait for Minister of Magic. Actually, he was right. His knowledge helped him a great deal in preventing Voldemort's imaginary excursions. He kept most real attacks out of the newspaper (under the pretense of not wanting to scare the public) when he bought the Daily Prophet. "Father projects such a good image, doesn't he? All those attacks he foils, and the large donations to charity, he appears to be fighting and winning against the Dark Lord. The people love him." He lowered his voice. "If they only knew."  
  
.....  
  
Ron swore. "That bloody git Malfoy. He'll get what's coming to him. Someday," he growled.  
  
"You shouldn't let him upset you like that, Ron," Hermione chided. "You know that's exactly what he wants. Why give him the pleasure?"  
  
"Well, if he wouldn't insult my family."  
  
Harry tuned them out then, lost in his own thoughts. How was it that Malfoy got him flustered without ever saying a word to him? Harry knew that Draco only wanted to upset him. Malfoy was not transparent, but Harry was observant. The blonde boy was always glancing in his direction, looking for ways to get to him. He reveled in seeing Harry get emotional. Upon this realization, Harry felt he should be repulsed. Instead, he found himself curious. "What could Malfoy possibly be interested in me for?" Harry whispered.  
  
(Just a reminder: Beta Reader wanted/needed!) 


	4. Chapter 4

--AN: the next chapter is here! I couldn't have done it (at least not this well) without my wonderful beta-lady Hijja! ( ---Love it? Hate it? Review!--  
  
  
  
Draco sat in the Three Broomsticks that night with Pansy, Blaise, Vince, and Greg. The others chattered amiably, but Draco only murmured "Yeah.." every so often. He was staring in the general direction of the fireplace, lost in thought. The rest of his group didn't notice that he was really watching the three Gryffindors seated at a table by the fire. Draco was watching them laugh, compare purchases, and drink hot butterbeer. He was also trying to pretend he had no idea that he sat in the same room as the trio.  
  
Snape enjoys pairing me with Potter for Potions projects, he thought. Sometimes I think he knows my interest in Potter goes further than humiliating him. But not this time, when we have to work with partners outside of the classroom. I could spend some real quality time with Potter for this project. Have I done something to upset Snape? And why would he put Potter with Pansy of all people?  
  
"Draco.. Draco, are you with us? Wake up darling!" Pansy cooed. Draco jerked his head back toward his housemates. "Did your father tell you what happened at the," Pansy lowered her voice " the meeting you missed?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "No, I wasn't aware I'd missed anything. What happened?"  
  
"The Dark Lord gave me a love potion and told me to use it on Potter. I don't know why yet, but Potter's supposed to fall in love with me. I guess I'll get more instructions after I give him the potion." Pansy made a disgusted face. "But, ugh, why Potter? I mean, I suppose it could be worse if I had to go after, say, the Weasel, but Potter's hardly a catch."  
  
So that's why Pansy and Harry were working together for the potions project. It was probably set up specifically for the Dark Lord's plan! Draco couldn't help thinking there was probably an easier way to do all of this. It was getting on his nerves for some reason.  
  
"Pansy, of course you know "why Potter?"! Who else is He interested in killing?" Draco snapped.  
  
"Are you okay, Drake?" asked Vince dumbly. "You don't seem to be having any fun. Want to go terrorize Potter for stealing your girlfriend? That should cheer you up, eh?"  
  
Draco sighed and mumbled something about getting more butterbeer. He slid out of his seat and wandered over to the bar. He leaned against it for a moment, glancing back at the table he had been sitting at. His friends didn't seem to be so worried about him now, they were chortling among themselves as if they had not questioned his happiness just seconds ago. Even Pansy, his girlfriend, didn't seem to be missing him.  
  
Then Draco heard a familiar voice behind him. "Did you remember that Neville's birthday is tomorrow? I haven't bought a gift for him yet." It was the Mudblood. She, Weasley, and Potter were on their way out of the inn. Draco decided that tonight, Potter and company would be more entertaining than his friends.  
  
...  
  
As Hermione led her friends out of the inn and into the chill night air, she was contemplating what in the world Neville would want for his birthday. "You don't suppose he'd like a book, do you?" she asked the boys.  
  
"Well, we know he couldn't break that," said Ron conversationally.  
  
Hermione gave him an annoyed look, and he shut his mouth. "I didn't mean.." he started.  
  
"I know," she confessed.  
  
"We know he's not an athlete, well, at least he doesn't play Quidditch, so sports equipment is out of the question. I'd like to give him something that will last a while, but is easy to handle. But I don't want to insult him either.."  
  
Hermione seemed to be speaking to herself, because she was walking quickly ahead of her companions, as if she knew her destination before she voiced her thoughts. Suddenly, she turned around and faced Harry and Ron.  
  
"I know just the thing! Come with me!" Hermione jogged off and Harry and Ron had no choice but to follow her. ...  
  
Draco slunk after Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He was careful not to let them notice that they were being followed, so he kept himself half a block from wherever the trio stood. Draco was about to trail behind them when Hermione changed direction, but he felt a strong hand grasp his arm. Draco turned around, startled.  
  
"What do you think you're doing out here, young man?" Lucius Malfoy asked his son. "You haven't even noticed me following you!"  
  
Draco looked around nervously, trying to think of an excuse for stalk- watching Potter. "I.. er.. I remembered something you told me once: know your enemy." He gave a tense smile. "My friends were being boring, so I thought I'd take a stroll and get to know Potter a little better." Draco looked into his father's eyes for approval.  
  
"I want you to stay away from Potter. Don't try to make friends with him, do you understand me?" Lucius leaned over Draco. The younger blond nodded. "As long as he doesn't see you, you may continue to observe him. But we don't want Potter to suspect anything out of the ordinary."  
  
"Yes father. It wouldn't do to make him suspicious."  
  
Seeming satisfied, Lucius smiled down at his son. "I must be getting back to your mother now, I forgot to mention I was going out."  
  
Forgot indeed, Draco thought. "I'll see you at Christmas then?" he said loud enough for the passers-by to hear. No sense in making them suspicious, either, he reasoned.  
  
"Of course, son. I'll see you then," Lucius replied, and pulled out his wand to Disapparate to Malfoy Manor. 


End file.
